Experimento con fallas técnicas
by Jazy015
Summary: (Oneshot) Kabuto se encontraba realizando un experimento para lord Orochimaru, pero... algo sale mal. ¿Fue un error técnico? Algo salio mal en su experimento. Se supone que su objetivo era Sasuke Uchiha, pero "Si este no es su cuerpo, entonces ¿De quien?"


**_Nota de autor: _**_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto _

**_Aviso: _**_Este fic participara en el reto Intercambio de cuerpos, del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas _

**EXPERIMENTO CON FALLAS ****TÉCNICAS**

Risa diabólica.

–está listo

Observo el frasco con un contenido de color purpura burbujeaste. Emanaba humo, pero eso no importaba, lo que importa es saber si el experimento funcionará.

–¿Qué es eso? –Sasuke estaba detrás mío observando el experimento. Yo reía en voz baja como un maniático o un científico loco por así decirlo. Pero este descubrimiento me extasiaba. Quería saber si daría resultado.

–Esto es para el señor Orochimaru –sonrío –es para que mi señor deje de sufrir.

Río en voz baja.

–Y ahora –sacó un cabello de una pequeña bolsa de plástico con unas pinzas y la agrego al liquido –el ingrediente final

El liquido purpura se tornó de un color verde neón. Sasuke enarcó una ceja no muy emocionado ni impresionado.

–¿Para qué el cabello?

–Para que el experimento funcione

–y ¿de quién son?

–Es un cabello tuyo, Sasuke –tengo que saber si el experimento será un éxito, así que tomo un sorbo para comprobarlo por mi mismo –y con esto entraré a tu cuerpo.

Siento que mi cuerpo se debilita. Cabeceo hasta chocar con la mesa de trabajo. Lo último que escucho es la voz insegura de Sasuke, aunque con un toque de indiferencia.

–Ammm… Ese no era mi cabello

* * *

Despierto.

Me encuentro en una casa normal, hogareña. Había luz que corría por una ventana. Estaba muy… ordenada y limpia. Aunque siento mi cuerpo un poco más pequeño.

Me enderezo de la cama y noto que mi tono de piel es un poco más clara, y mis manos más regordetas como las de un adolescente. Además, este no es el cuerpo de Sasuke. Él estaba hace un momento conmigo,

Si este no es su cuerpo, entonces ¿de quién?

–¡SHIKAMARU NARA! –era la voz de una mujer adulta. Escucho pisoteadas. Alguien venía hacia aquí.

Cuando miro hacia la puerta, observo a una mujer con una coleta. Su cabello era negro y era evidente que ya era una señora mayor y casada. Probablemente la madre de este individuo en el que estoy alojado.

–¡¿Por qué sigues en la cama?! ¡Recuerda que tienes una misión de rango A!

–¿Misión? –pregunto confundido, no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo

–¿Qué creías? –Pregunta la mujer con sarcasmo –debes ir a organizar los exámenes chunnin. ¿Acaso se te olvidaba? ¡Temari dijo que te necesitaba allá desde temprano! ¡Y ya es tarde!

La mujer golpea ligeramente sus mejillas para tranquilizarse.

–Esa chica es bien linda, es la mujer ideal para mi hijo –ahora se encontraba en un estado diferente, alucinando con que su hijo termine casado, con una buena mujer, que tengan hijos, y un buen trabajo –¡Así que ya te dije! ¡Yo quiero nietos!

¿Nietos? Pero si este cuerpo solo tiene dieciséis años.

–Además –acomoda un mechón negro hasta ponerlo detrás de su oreja –no todos los días uno de tus hijos se vuelven amigos o tienen oportunidad de pretender a la hermana de un Kazekague.

Así que esto tiene algo que ver con las clases sociales. Lo sabía, al parecer este niño debe sufrir día a día con una madre como esta… lo compadezco. Por más que nada en el mundo, ahora mismo quiero mi cuerpo.

–¡anda! –la mujer me saca de la cama con un jalón de cabellos y me mandó directo al baño –¡alístate! ¡Acuérdate que ella dijo que te vería en la torre Hokague! ¡Así que no tardes! ¡Tu desayuno está listo! ¡Apúrate!

Me avienta mi ropa de diario y cierra la puerta de golpe.

¿Pero qué demonios pasa en la cabeza de esa mujer?

* * *

–¡SHIKAMARU NARA!

Un golpe en la cabeza, observo a la misma rubia de hace unos tres años que vi en los últimos exámenes chunnin. Solo que en ese entonces era más pequeña y un poco más tosca.

–Llegas tarde –la chica se mostró seria. Era evidente que se molestaba fácilmente. Pero estaba enojada, porque me veía con libros –¿Qué es eso?

–Lo saque de la biblioteca de la aldea –contesto mientras observo por primera vez la torre de libros que estoy cargando.

–Y… ¿para qué?

–Amm… para estudiar unas cosas–río con nerviosismo, pero la chica me mira de un modo extraño, como si eso no fuera lo que el chico hiciera habitualmente.

–¿Tú? ¿Estudiar? –Ríe con solo pensarlo –debe ser un chiste

–¿Tú crees? –se acerca dando unos pasos, me inspecciona con la mirada mientras yo le sonrío. Después de alejarse toma un libro y lee la portada.

–_Química ninja, extracción de frutos –_toma otro libro y lo lee –_La ciencia de la juventud _

Devuelve ambos libros en donde estaban pero después me mira de un modo acusatorio.

–¿pero que tanto haces Shikamaru? Esto es química y medicina–me fulmina con la mirada –no entiendo que haces con eso, pero es evidente que se te olvidó idear un plan de trabajo para los exámenes.

–¿Plan de trabajo?

–Sí, Nara, plan de trabajo

–¿Para exámenes chunnin?

–Sí, tonto ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? No creas que me gusta estar en este lugar húmedo solo porque sí

–Es que, mi plan de trabajo es…

–¿Si…?

–Es…

–Aja… -la chica enarca una ceja esperando mi respuesta

–Es crear un líquido que se pueda usar en el examen

–Y eso es para…

–Para que al momento de hacer la prueba, los chicos que reprueben, serán los que usen el líquido para sí mismos y no para cuando lleguen a la meta final

–Hmmm suena interesante –la chica toma otro de los libros y lee la portada _Muertos en vida _

–Me parece perfecto –lo devuelve –así que ¿por dónde empezamos?

–Tengo un plan…

* * *

–¡SHIKAMARU! –una bibliotecaria con antejos similar a unas espirales se me abalanza, intentando abrazarme, pero la esquivo, aunque su destino fue a parar en el suelo del lugar provocando un sonido algo sordo.

–Hola desconocida –digo con una sonrisa

–Hola… -dijo la chica aun en el suelo

–Entonces… -Temari me devolvió a la realidad –¿por dónde empezamos?

Dejo los libros en una de las mesas. Observo las portadas y empiezo a leer el de _Muertos en vida. _

–Por lo más difícil –saco utensilios para realizar experimentos de química, frascos, mecheros, pinzas, etc.

–¿Qué es lo que hará esta sustancia? –pregunta la chica rubia que ahora tenía unos anteojos especiales para cubrirla de los experimentos, ella se encontraba agarrando un frasco lleno de un liquido naranja. Me acerco instintivamente por detrás de ella y tomo el frasco con el miedo a que se le fuera a caer, lo que ella tenía no era una sustancia cualquiera, era un toxico, y si lo dejaba caer, podría dejar un agujero en el suelo.

–Esto –agrego un poco de una sustancia azul que tenía en otro frasco, al momento de agregarlo sale un humo rosa, y el liquido se torna flusha –te puede tele transportar

La chica se sonroja. Más porque mi modo de hablarle al oído puede que la excite. Toma el frasco con rudeza, lo lleva al mechero, alejándose de mí y de este cuerpo.

–Creo que exageras –al momento de ponerlo al fuego, empieza a tornarse de un color rojo sangre. Del mismo color que se torna ahora mismo su rostro. ¿Será que este cuerpo empieza a gustarle?

–Es posible –giré la perilla del gas para que el fuego sea más intenso, sobresaltando a la chica, y provocando que la sustancia burbujee tornándose de un color ahora purpura, como el de la otra vez –solo necesito un cabello y papel

De algún modo a esta chica le gusta como le hablo, aunque se haga la digna, o finja que le molesta que la tome por sorpresa, la gusta. Creo que le gusto.

–¿Cómo harás eso?

–Ya te lo he dicho –arranco un mechón suyo y lo agrego a la sustancia. Y como había sucedido con mi primer experimento, esta se torno de color purpura, a un verde neón –solo un cabello

La chica estaba más que encantada. No podía ocultar su propia emoción y asombro. Era como si algo en ella hubiera surgido, fuera de aquel carácter frío que tiene. Era como si hubiera suavizado algo profundo en ella.

–Iré por un trozo de papel –la rubia se aleja intentando volver a su mismo carácter de siempre, fría, reservada, indiferente, dura. Pero cuando se aleja y se acerca a la recepcionista (la tipa con cara de ser científica loca) le pide un pergamino, Aunque con cierta dulzura, lo cual a ella se le hace extraño, como si en tan solo cuestión de una hora algo hubiera surgido de su ser.

–Debe ser emocionante trabajar con un chico como él –dijo la chica con un suspiro –es tan lindo

Temari toma con brusquedad el pergamino. Desconcertando a la otra chica, y de paso a si misma. No es propio de ella enojarse por un comentario sin importancia. A menos que para ella no fuera uno al cual pasar por alto.

–Lo siento –Temari regresa con cuidado, sintiéndose avergonzada. _Eso no pudieron haber sido celos… o ¿si? _

–¿Por qué tardaste? –pregunto con una sonrisa picara, ella automáticamente se sonroja, pero niega con la cabeza y avienta el pergamino.

–Solo hazlo –la chica observa el líquido, así que mejor me doy prisa. También quiero ver el resultado.

Al integrarlo al papel, este se absorbe con rapidez. Le puse un sello y lo enrollé. Solo sabremos el resultado al día siguiente.

* * *

–Fue… emocionante –dijo la rubia mientras caminaba a mi lado directo a nuestras casas. Aunque el de ella es solo un departamento que está rentando, y eso es porque ella no vive propiamente aquí.

–Lo mismo digo –pensé que sería molesto tenerla cerca, pero fue muy divertido.

–Sabes –veo un ligero sonroje en su pálido rostro. Desvía la mirada mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza –no crees que… deberíamos salir fuera del trabajo, tu sabes, una… cita

–¿Qué? –estoy desconcertado, ¿tan rápido ya quiere salir?

–¡Solo como colegas! –agrega la chica avergonzada, su forma de decirlo es tan (hasta cierto punto) tierna.

–Está bien –sonrío –¿Qué tal mañana?

La chica asiente satisfecha. Aunque parece algo ansiosa. Creo que puedo estar en este cuerpo un poco más de tiempo, podrían tomarse como unas vacaciones.

–Es aquí –observo un pequeño edificio color arena. Lo cual se me hace irónico, ella es de la aldea de la arena –te veo mañana en el trabajo

–Y en nuestra cita –agrego antes de que se alejara. Ella voltea y se observa que está más roja que un jitomate, desvía la mirada y sigue sin mirar atrás.

–Que tierna…

Me dirijo a mi cama, (o la cama de este tipo). Me recuesto con suavidad y doy un largo suspiro.

–¡Fuera luces! –la madre del chico apaga todo. Al parecer todos están dormidos. Observo por última vez la luz de la luna y dejo que el frío sueño me lleve arrastras hasta dejarme dormido.

* * *

¿Eh? Siento que todo da vueltas. Además, no me siento en una cama. Más bien estoy tenso, recostado en una mesa. ¿Sera que… he vuelto a mi cuerpo?

Abro los ojos. El lugar está oscuro y lo único que hace que me levante, son esos ojos rojos que me miraban desde una esquina.

–¡Sasuke! –grito al momento de tirar una maldición. El chico observó el frasco y después a mi

–Te dije que ese cabello no es mío

* * *

–¡SHIKAMARU NARA!

–¿Eh? –el chico se levanta con cuidado

_Qué extraño. Tuve un muy largo y extraño sueño. _

–¡Ya voy! –gritó el chico mientras se acomodaba con pereza su ropa de vestir. Mira el reloj y ve que ya son más de las dos de la tarde. Eso era mal augurio, Temari va a matarlo.

Se acerca a la cocina, ve que su madre estaba cocinando huevos con tocino. Su padre leía el periódico mientras esperaba el almuerzo. Pero observa algo extraño, su madre está tranquila.

–Temari vino hace un momento –dijo la Sra. Nara mientras mostraba su mirada seria –y me dio esto.

Le entrega a su hijo un pergamino. Después de analizarlo un momento, voltea hacia su madre y ella continua.

–Ella dijo que lo abrieras cuando despertaras, dijo que entenderías

El chico va a regañadientes a su dormitorio. Observa con cuidado el pergamino, temiendo que fuera a explotar o algo parecido.

–Pero qué extraño –el chico después de otra mirada, se da por vencido, y lo abre con cuidado después de un largo bostezo. Pero al momento en que ve el sello, lo avienta lejos de su posición.

–¡SHIKAMARU NARA! –era ella, como temía, sabía que algo extraño había dentro de todo eso –¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltar al trabajo?! ¡Y A NUESTRA CITA!

El chico ladea la cabeza. Evidentemente confundido.

–¿cita?


End file.
